1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuator control device, an optical module, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A variable wavelength interference filter is known that includes a pair of substrates facing each other, reflective films respectively disposed on each substrate and facing each other, and electrodes respectively disposed on each substrate and facing each other (for example, JP-A-1-94312).
In the variable wavelength interference filter described in JP-A-1-94312, electrostatic capacitance monitor electrodes facing each other and electrostatic force applying electrodes (electrostatic actuator) facing each other are respectively disposed on each substrate. In such a variable wavelength interference filter, a voltage is applied to the electrostatic actuator by a control circuit and thereby a gap amount (interval dimension) between the reflective films is changed. In addition, a potential of the electrostatic capacitance monitor electrode is detected by an electrostatic capacitance detection circuit and the voltage applied from the control circuit to the electrostatic actuator is finely adjusted (feedback control). As a result, the dimension (gap amount) of the gap between the reflective films can be set to a desired target value.
However, the electrostatic actuator described in JP-A-1-94312 does not include a configuration to confirm whether the gap amount corresponding to an electrostatic capacitance value is equal to a target value of the gap amount and whether the feedback control is normally (correctly) performed when performing the feedback control. Thus, even if the feedback control is abnormally performed and an error occurs, the error cannot be detected.